


pretty teeth and bright eyes

by 5HFics



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, first time writing and this was the first idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5HFics/pseuds/5HFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila gets her first kiss that's obviously unexpected. It just so happens to be with Normani, and they find out that they kind of, really like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty teeth and bright eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i hope you (whoever is reading this) enjoys. i don't think anyone has written about this moment so i tried it.

All day Camila had been thinking about her first kiss. The small, yet important event took place yesterday and it was just extremely unexpected, like she still can't believe it happened.

What blew her mind was that it was with one of the other members of the girl group she was apart of. That certain member beingNormani Kordei. The girl with the full lips and pretty brown eyes. Camila just really couldn't believe that Normani kissed her and she absolutely couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Normani's lips were so soft and the way her tongue oh, so suddenly moved its way into Camila's mouth was the best thing she's ever experienced. Normani's kissing skills were definitely on point and Camila couldn't get that out of her head. 

 

They were on the Neon Lights Tour and were scheduled to record a video for their Awesomeness TV series. Camila was silently hoping she wouldn't have to sit next to Normani because if she even just simply glanced at her she'd want to smash their lips together (she didn't think Normani felt the same). It was crazy to know what an affect Normani had on Camila, and to know that this all happened overnight. 

 So when the time to record the video came, Camila tried running to their dressing room couch, but of course tripped on the way there. She'd forgotten all about the heels that were on her feet and well, who can really blame her? After Camila had managed to safely get to their dressing room, she saw the four other girls already sitting happily on the couch. Talking to each other and she assumes they'd been waiting for her to arrive. 

"Chancho! Finally. Dang girl, you had us waitin' here forever. What happened?" Dinah asks and the three other girls stop talking and look in Camila's direction. Camila was mentally wishing she could punch Dinah so she wouldn't have to answer the question, but she figured it wasn't that serious. "I-uh. I tripped," Camila says a little shyly. The four girls start laughing, and so does Camila because it was actually pretty funny. And like, she's not even mad because she sees Dinah's dimples appear and the light in Normani's eyes and Lauren's tongue slightly sticking out from giggling and the sound of Ally's laugh is so endearing.

 

As soon as the group stops laughing at Camila's reason for being late, Camila realizes that the only spot just so happens to be next to Normani. Her eyes grow wide and she tries to calm herself down, thinking in her head how she's going to make it through this video. It's only somewhat bad because Normani and her had not yet talked about the kiss. But both girls definitely enjoyed it.

When she takes a seat next to Normani, Normani gives her a full smile. With pretty teeth and bright eyes and Camila almost hates her for being so beautiful. Camila gives her a smile too, a big one, and it warms Normani's heart. 

 

The episode they were recording was the 'Harmonizer Tag' and Camila was being her bubbly self again. That's just Camila for you. She was talking to Normani like usual, and Normani was acting completely like herself as well. That's when Camila knew she'd been overreacting. 

While Lauren was answering the first question, Camila couldn't help but look at Normani and Normani did the same. Camila began to gently pat Normani's head as she leaned in. Normani sort of fluttered her eyes while Camila whispered something to her. Normani is way too caught up in the moment and it's not even her fault because Camila's lips are so fucking close and she wants to feel them on hers again. But Camila pulls back to cough and Normani is still looking at her. Wondering what just happened, wondering if Camila was even okay with what just happened. "Are you okay?" Normani asks. Genuinely concerned about how Camila felt about the whole intense thing. Camila sort of giggles at Normani's question, but she nods her head and mouths "Yea." 

After the group was finished with the video, Normani pulled Camila out of their dressing room and into another room close by.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Normani instantly blurts out once she shut the door. Camila was definitely squealing on the inside, wondering how she got lucky enough to kiss someone as beautiful as Normani. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do the same," Camila says after a couple minutes. That's all Normani needed to hear, it's really all she wanted to hear and she smiles that full smile. The one that shows her pretty teeth and bright eyes. Then she puts a hand on Camila's neck and pulls her into her, finally attaching their lips. 

To say this doesn't lead to some cheesy make out session with Camila's bad jokes and Normani's small giggles, would be such a lie. 

 

Weeks later the Awesomeness TV episode they recorded was up and Camila and Normani were watching it together. They were kind of a thing now. Like they kissed and went on cute dates and made each other happy. 

Once the part with their little 'moment' came up, Camila was left speechless. She looked at Normani while Normani's eyes were glued to the screen. "Mani we did not.." Camila says, not believing that they had a 'moment' in a video that their fans did indeed have access to. "Well Mila, if you weren't so close to me it wouldn't have looked so bad. It really looked like you wanted me then and there girl, what were you thinking," Normani says before laughing. "Um at least I didn't stare at you for like 20 seconds. You had your eyes on me for a long time you totally wanted me. Can't blame you," Camila says jokingly while sticking her tongue out at Normani. 

"You're so lucky you're cute," Normani says and then she shoves Camila a little. "Am I cute enough to get some kisses?" Camila asks, totally serious. Not really knowing how this would turn out.

Normani sat in front of Camila and moved some of Camila's hair out of her face then placed her hand on Camila's cheek. She leaned in and so did Camila. Right when Camila thought their lips were going to attach, hers met Normani's cheek. Camila opened her eyes when she heard the sound of Normani's laughter. Her cheeks began to heat up and turn pink. She turned around and Normani was now laughing even more at her cute embarrassed face.

As much as Camila really wanted some lip action, she knew that she already had Normani. So like, she won either way. 


End file.
